Sonic Origins
by SonicCrazyGal
Summary: Just a little something that discribes where Sonic came from and foreshadowing for this other fan fiction I'm writing.
1. A Hero is Born

**A/N: This story is basically a long prologue for the fan fiction ****_Chosen_**** that I'm writing. I don't own Sonic.**

**Chapter 1:**

In a different dimension then our own, is a planet called Mobius. It is an amazing place, where both humans a human like animals, who refer to themselves as Mobians, live together. There had been tensions and wars between these two spices, but that was all in the past. Today peace runs through the land.

In a quiet forset rests a small village. It inhabitants are friendly, but tend to keep to themselves. Because the town is so small, the residents have grown close to each other and consider themselves to all be family in bonds, if not in blood.

Today, there is excitement in the village. A mother is about to give birth and the people are anxiously to welcome the new life. The mother's screams echo through the village as the moment draws near. The father squeaks his wife's hand tighter, trying to give comfort.

"It'll be over soon honey," he whispers.

Another scream, followed by a new voice.

A cry.

At last the baby is free. The midwives clean him up and wrap him gently. They carefully placed the newborn in his mother's arms.

"It's a boy," one of them whispers. The midwives quietly leave to give the new family some privacy.

"A boy," the father whispers in awe.

"He has your eyes," the mother whispers back, referring to the baby's brown eyes.

The baby is a blue hedgehog. He cocks his head slightly as he looks at his parents. He then breaks into a grin, waving a tiny fist, and began to giggle. The parent's expressions were one of pure joy.

"What should we call him?" the father asked, tickling his son's belly and smiling as his son giggled.

"I've been going through a lot of names," the mother answered. "Such as Olgivile or Maurice… But none of them seemed right. Last night, in a dream, a voice whispered the name Sonic to me. I don't know why, but it seems like that name is meant for him.

"Sonic…" the father whispered, trying out the name. "It does seem appropriate for some reason. What do you thin Sonic?"

The baby giggled again and seemed to clap his hands.

"It's official then," he laughed.

"Welcome to our family," the mother whispered lovingly. "Welcome Sonic Hedgehog."


	2. The Stranger

**A/N: Here is where it really gets into the foreshowing thing.**

**Chapter 2:**

Sonic was delightful addition to the village. He was adorable and had sweet smile that just won everyone over. At the age of one he learned to walk, followed closely by running. He could run unusually fast for his age, but everyone just said he was living up to his name. He learned to speak at age 2, but he didn't talk often. At 3, his kindness began to blossom. He would give people flowers, or anything that was in his strength to do, just to make people smile.

Today, he is in a flower field not far from the village. One of the other children is sick and Sonic is picking flowers to cheer her up. He is now 4 years old and is wearing red shoes and white glove that were getting covered in grass stains as he picked.

His ear twitted as he heard something. He looked up and saw someone coming toward him. She was a white hedgehog with long hair and wore a white dress with a white cloak. She had silver eyes and a kind smile.

Sonic was a little frighten by this women's sudden appearance, but mostly curious. He wondered were this stranger had come from, because he hadn't seen her in the village.

"Hello Sonic," She said as she knelt in front of the blue hedgehog. Her voice sweet and almost had a songlike quality. Her words seem to caress Sonic, making him peaceful and not even curious as to how she had known his name. "I've brought something for you."

She removed a hand from her robes and extended it toward Sonic. In it was the most amazing gemstone he had ever seen. It was a dark blue, almost the same color as Sonic's fur, and emitted a soft glow. Sonic could feel power coming from the gem.

"It's called a Chaos Emerald Sonic," the women explained. "Your destiny is tied with them, and I have brought this just for you. Go on… take it."

Sonic looked at the emerald, and then at the women. He didn't understand all she had said, but he could tell the emerald was important. The woman continued to smile and nodded encouragingly.

Tentatively, Sonic reached out his hand and grasped the emerald.

The energy that began flowing through Sonic was astonishing, making him gasp in amazement. The emerald made him fill strong. It made him feel like he could run faster than he had ever run before. And, though Sonic didn't notice, the emerald began to change his body. His limbs became sturdier, his shoes acquired a white stripe, and his eyes began changing from brown to green.

"STOP!" came a shout from behind. Sonic turned and saw his mother running onward him. She snatched him up, making Sonic drop the emerald. Without the emerald's energy, Sonics eyes turned back to normal, but his shoes kept the white stripe.

"Stay a way from him." Sonic's mother growled. Sonic was confused as to why she was to speaking to the woman in such a way.

The woman picked up the emerald from where Sonic had dropped it and stood. She was still smiling, but it was no longer king. Her silver eyes showed impatience for Sonic's mom.

"I wasn't harming the child," the women said, her voice was sharper than before. "I was only guiding him to his destiny."

"I've seen that destiny," Sonic's mother growled. And she had. She had been having nightmares of here son getting hurt while fighting robots and monsters. She had even seen Sonic get killed by some strange hedgehog. "I don't want my son to have such a terrible future."

"Those dreams and visions are supposed to help you accept your son's fate," the woman replied. "He has a great destiny a head of him. If you fight it, it will only get worse for you, not him. Accept what is to come, for there is no changing it."

"I refuse to believe that our lives are set in stone," Sonic mother replied. "We make our own destinies."

"It is in your son's very nature to become the hero he is destined to be," the woman replied. "Fight it if you must, but know that I have warned you. It will only cause you and your husband pain if you try to prevent what is to be."

Sonic's mother didn't reply. She just turned and began walking quickly back towards the village. Sonic didn't understand what had happened, but was too scared to ask his mother. He looked but to see the woman, but she was already gone.


	3. No Escape

**Chapter 3:**

Sonic's family soon moved after the incident with strange white lady. They left to a place far in the mountains, where no one was around for miles. Sonic missed his friends, but he enjoyed the adventure of exploring the surrounding areas.

As he grew older, Sonic soon forgot about the lady and the emerald she had given him to hold. But his parents did not forget. Sonic's amazing speed was a constant reminder to them, for the emerald had give him the ability to run faster than ever, even becoming nothing more than a blue blur.

So Sonic lived alone with his parents in the moutons for many years. Growing from a small 4-year-old to the age of 9. But not long after his ninth birthday, did his parents called him in early from his run.

When he arrived home, he found his parents frantically packing. He inquired the reason why, but the didn't answer other than that they felt it was time to go. He could tell there was more, but he didn't question it. He couldn't know that the white lady had come again, telling his parents this was their last chance to stop fight the future and embrace it. They had refused again, and she had left.

They were on a plane, flying to some location that was unknown to Sonic. His parents were tense as they flew but Sonic didn't notice. He was enjoying this new experience and loved watch all the different landscapes go by. He eventually fell asleep, content to be with his parents and going towards a new adventure.

Sonic awake abruptly and could tell immediately that something was wrong. The plane was shaking violently and people were screaming. Sonic locked out his window and saw dark clouds, pouring rain, and occasionally lighting. The plane was trapped in a storm.

Sonic's mother held him as the plane continues to shake, his father's arms protecting them both. Suddenly a bolt of lighting struck the plane, creating a large smoking hole in the side. The wind and rain whipped wildly through the plane, grabbing anything loose through the hole and into the storm.

Sonic's seat began to break and started to fall out the hole. Sonic's farther grabbed his hands as his mother worked with the seatbelt. She managed to free Sonic just as the seat tumbled of into the darkness. Her hands joined her husbands as they tried to pull Sonic back to them, but something stronger was pulling him away. Sonic screamed and cried as his hands began to slip. He looked into his parent's tear-soaked faces as his hands fell from theirs.

Sonic was sucked through the hole and flung into the storm. The wind tossed Sonic all about. He could no longer tell which way was up or where the plane was. He screamed as he tumbled through the air. The rain pelted him violently, getting into his eyes and mouth, making it hard to see or breath.

Just as he felt certain he was going to die, a warm green light surrounded him, protecting him from the storm. Sonic no longer felt scared, but felt extremely sleepy.

"Rest Sonic," a familiar voice whispered. "I will protect you and you will awaken when the time is right."

Sonic then heard no more as he slipped into unconsciousness.


	4. Born Anew

**Chapter 4: **

In the forest, a blue hedgehog slept on the grass with flowers around and bird songs in the. He looked to be about 13 years old and wore white gloves and red shoes with a white stripe. He looked very peaceful, as he smiled at whatever he saw in his dreams.

"Awake Sonic," a voice whispered in his ear, no louder than the rustling of the leaves. "You've slept long enough. It is time to begin again Sonic."

The hedgehog stirred, opening his brown eyes. He sat up.

_Sonic? _He wondered. _Is that my name? I guess it sounds right, but what was that voice? Why did it seem familiar?_

He looked around, but saw no sign of who had spoken to him or any clue as to where he was. Sonic shrugged and rose to his feet and began exploring his surroundings. It was a beautiful forest, full of sunshine and flowers, but nothing seemed familiar to Sonic so he just kept walking.

As he moved some leaves, Sonic's hand brushed against something hard. Curious, Sonic examined it and discovered it was metal. He walked around, and found it was quite large. He son came into a clearing. He could now see that the metal object was a large plane, overgrown with gives and plants, and with a hole in the side.

_What's a plane doing here? _Sonic wondered. _Why does it seem so familiar?_

Sonic climbed through the hole. The inside of the plane was cover with more plants, light filtering though the windows and holes in the roof.

_I feel a connection to this place for some reason. Like something important happened here, but I have no clue what. Why can't I remember? _Sonic thought, frustrated. _I might as well stay here. I'll be protected from the elements and it might trigger some memories. I should see if there is anybody nearby, I don't want to have to scavenge for food all the time._

Sonic left the plane. Sonic was about to start walking, but stopped. He felt a need to run. With a shrug, he took off.

Sonic let out a laugh of delight, he was moving at incredible speeds. The wind rushed passed him and everything was a blur as it sped by. The trees were close together, but Sonic never hit one or even tripped over a root for that matter. He seemed to know just when to turn and where to step. It felt like he had been running through this forest for years, and, for all he knew, he could have been.

Though he was enjoying the speed, he felt the urge to stop. He looked around and saw a clearing nearby. He walked to it and saw an elderly cat picking berries. She looked up and spotted Sonic.

"Hello young man," She greet with a smile. "What are you doing out here."

"Just running around," Sonic answered. "Do you need any help?"

"I've already gotten all I need, but you can walk me home," She replied.

Sonic went over and helped her up. She held his arm in her own and began walking out of the clearing.

"I haven't see you at the village before," the cat said. "Is your family new to Green Hill um…?"

"Sonic," he answered. "And I don't know."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"I don't know where I'm from," Sonic replied, sad. "I don't who my family is."

"Oh you poor boy," the cat said, feeling sorry for Sonic. "Something awful must have happened to make you not know who you are."

They continued walking in silence. They soon arrived at a small cottage. The elderly cat opened the door.

"Why don't you come in dear," she offered Sonic. "I think I still have some food warming in the oven."

"Okay," Sonic agreed, grateful for something to eat. The cat walked into the kitchen and Sonic sat at the table."

"Ah yes! Here we go," the cat walked out, holding a plate of steaming food. "Chili Dogs! I don't eat them myself much anymore, but people will always come for a taste of my famous recipe."

"Hmmm," Sonic said, his mouth watering. "I remember liking those."

The cat put the platter in front of Sonic. He dug in and it wasn't long before they were all gone.

"That's what I like to see," the cat said with a chuckle. "A fine young man with a health appetite."

"It was great," Sonic agreed, rubbing his belly in satisfaction. "Thanks um… What do I call you?"

"Well a lot of people call me Grandma Suzy," she answered. "But you could just call me Suzy if you want."

"Thanks again Su," Sonic replied. "I don't know when I last had such a great meal."

"You're welcome to stay here if you want Sonic," Suzy offered. "I have a spare bed and it can get lonely here some times."

"Thanks for the offer Su but…" Sonic stopped as he noticed something. "Do you smell something?"

"It smells like smoke," Suzy agreed, her eyes widening. "There must be a fire some where."

They both hurried outside. They could see a black pillar of smoke coming above the trees.

"That's in the direction of the village," Suzy said, alarmed.

"Then there is no time to lose," Sonic said, scooping up Suzy. "Hold on Su, your in for the ride of your life."

And with that, he began running toward the smoke.


	5. Being a Hero

**Chapter 5:**

Sonic came to a stop at the edge of the village. He carefully put Suzy down, holding her arm as she steadied herself.

"That was extraordinary Sonic," She said. "But be careful that you don't give this old cat a heart attack."

"Sorry," Sonic replied, blushing. "But we did have to get here as quickly as possible."

Sonic and Suzy should now see one of the buildings on fire. People were running around, trying to douse the flames. Sonic ran up to a dog that seemed to by directing the others.

"Is there anybody inside?" Sonic asked.

"Who are you?" the dog asked, looking at Sonic.

"Doesn't matter right now," Sonic replied briskly. "Is there anybody inside!?"

"No, but…" the dog didn't get to finish as Sonic had run off again."

Sonic wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he followed his instants. He began running around the building at an extremely fast pace. His speed created a vortex that prevented the fire from getting more oxygen. The fire was soon completely out and Sonic skidded to a stop in front of the building.

"That was amazing!" praised the dog from earlier. "What's your name?"

"I'm Sonic," he introduced. "Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Three cheers for Sonic the Hedgehog!" the dog announced, lifting Sonic onto his shoulder.

"HOORAY FOR SONIC!" the people cheered.

There was a party through for Sonic, both as a welcome to Green Hill and as a thank you. Sonic was a little embarrassed by all the attention, but was happy to meet everyone. He soon became friends with the people of Green Hill and was often seen helping out anybody who needed it.

Though many offered to take him into their homes, Sonic always returned to the plane to sleep. He didn't know why, but he felt he couldn't leave it yet. And though his days were filled with happiness, his nights weren't nearly as pleasant. He was often plagued by nightmares of people he didn't know but seemed to know him. Two in particular kept asking him to come home. They dreams were horrible, but as soon as Sonic awoke they would begin to fade.

One day, about a year later, as Sonic was going about his usual run, he noticed that there weren't any animals out. Sonic slowed to a stop and realized that the birds weren't singing either. There was a strange buzzing noise that Sonic decided to investigate.

Sonic came to a clearing and saw a very strange sight. The clearing seemed to be full of strange metallic bugs. One of them, a robot bee, spotted Sonic and flew toward him.

"Surrender in the name of Robotnik," the bee ordered.

"I don't know who Robotnik is, but I'm not surrendering," Sonic replied.

"Then you must perish." the bee began firing some sort of laser at Sonic.

Sonic dogged, but the bee kept firing. Sonic didn't know why, but he jumped toward the bee. As he flew threw the air, he curled up into a ball and beta spinning rapidly, his quills becoming like a buzz saw. Sonic smashed into the robot, making it explode. Sonic landed and turned to see a bird fly away unharmed from the remains of the robot.

_So that's where the animals went,_ Sonic concluded. _I have to save them and find out who did this horrible thing._

Sonic raced through Green Hill, freeing animals from ay robot he came across. He stopped when a giant ball on a chain suddenly smashed the ground in front of him. Sonic looked up and saw the chain connect to some kind of hovering craft with an extremely fat man sitting at the controls.

_He must be the one behind this _Sonic thought. "Who are you? Why did you kidnap all the animals and force them into machines?"

"You must be the pest that destroyed all of my beautiful creations," the man replied. "I am Doctor Ivo Robotnik, the greatest scientific genius in the world."

"You look more like a talking egg to me," Sonic retorted.

"How dare you!" Robotnik said, angry. "Don't insult me again!"

"What ever you say _Eggman_!" Sonic smirked.

"You will pay for that you rat!" Robotnik shouted, lifting up the ball.

"I'm a hedgehog you dope," Sonic retorted. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Just die you pest!" Robotnik shouted as he swung the ball at Sonic. Sonic dodged and attacked at the craft using his spin attack. Unlike the robots, it didn't explode.

_It must be stronger and will need several more hits to finish it off. _Sonic concluded. Sonic dodged another swing and attacked the craft again; this time he could see the damage.

"How is do you move so fast?" Robotnik asked in frustration. Sonic kept attacking until the craft began to spark and the ball and chain exploded.

"This isn't possible!" Robotnik shouted. "How could some rodent defeat me! I won't forget you any time soon Sonic!"

Robotnik flew off in his wobbling craft.

Sonic notice a metallic capsule with a yellow button on it. He jumped on top of the button. The capsule opened up to reveal everyone else who had gone missing from Green Hill. They all cheered and thanked Sonic for saving them.

"It was nothing," Sonic replied. "Besides, I don't think this is over yet."

Sonic may have chased Robotnik from Green Hill, but he knew his job wasn't done. He had to stop Robotnik, not just here, but in the whole world.


	6. Destiny Unfolds

**Epilogue: **

Sonic continued following Robotnik's trail, destroying any robots he came across to free the creature inside. He finally found Robotnik's base called Scrape Brain where Sonic had his final battle with Eggman. Sonic won, but Robot ink escaped with a vow of revenge. Sonic returned home a hero.

Another year passed and Sonic became friends with a two-tailed fox named Miles. Sonic nicknamed him Tails and moved into his home/ workshop. When Robotnik began stirring up trouble, Tails went with Sonic and together they stopped his death egg scheme.

Sonic went on many adventures, making more friends, discovering the chaos emeralds and how to use their power as well as his own chaos abilities. His appearance also begins to change as his eyes turn from brown to a brilliant green. Sonic still wonders about his past from time to time, but he shrugs off his worries and just runs until he finds his next adventure.

**A/N: And that's that. Look on my profile for when I post "Chosen"**


End file.
